We are Robin Hood?
by mariangisborne
Summary: Two girls from this universe are mysteriously transported back in time to Medieval Britain. One has her destiny written into the story, the other was transported by accident. Where will their stories lead them? How will they meet on the way? This is my first story. Allen/OC and Guy/OC, eventually. This will follow the series. STORY ON HOLD - NEW CHAPTER END OF MAY!
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****Hello everyone this is MarianGisborne *waves*, this is my first fan fiction and of course it's Robin Hood. This will be a people-from-alternative-world-(i.e. one where BBC Robin Hood is a TV series)get-transported-to- actual-world-(where the TV series is real). To start off with it will only be my OC, Lily, who is going too based heavily on me. And along the way their will be another person joining her travels in the Robin Hood universe. Without a further ado. LETS BEGIN *Fanfare***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing series of Robin Hood, the series is owned by BBC and Tiger Aspects. If I did I would have Guy sitting right beside me. **

**Prologue**

~~Alice POV~~

'Another day of college.' I thought to myself as I was walking to meet my friend, Lily. Lily, like me, loves everything that has to do with reading, drawing and other types of random things. The one main thing we had in common was watching Robin Hood on BBC. The series was _amazing_; full of daring fight sequences, beautiful sets and costumes and let us not forget a brilliant set of characters. Both I and Lily have our favourites; Lily likes Little John and the man in leather himself, Sir Guy of Gisborne. I on the other hand, like Allen A. Dale, the charming and funny member of Robin's gang who is from Scarborough.

'Ah Allen, how I wish that I could meet you right now.' I thought dreamily.

Just as I was dreaming about meeting Allen I arrived at Lily's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. After a while Lily came and answered the door.

"Hi Alice, how are you? How's your sister been?" She asked as she stepped out of the door. "I'm good. Elisabeth is doing really well, her leg is still fractured but she is still enjoying staying off school." I replied.

Lily smiled, "I wish we could do the same and stay off from college." She teased and we both laughed as we made our way to school.

Just as we arrived at the college gates, I suddenly remembered that I forgot my art book with my coursework in back at home. I stopped and turned to Lily.

"Lily, I have to run back home. I left my art book on my bed side table and it has my last submission work in. I'll meet up with you at lunch time where we usually sit." Lily nodded with understanding. I quickly turned and ran back to my house.

I was about five minutes away from home, so I decided to slow down my running and walk instead. I got to the crossroad which was rather quiet; something rather unusual as it was 9.00 am on a Friday morning. I looked both ways twice and then decided to cross. When I was halfway across the road, a lorry appeared out of nowhere and started speeding towards me. I stopped; suddenly frozen on the spot at the abruptness of it all. I could do nothing more but shield my eyes and wait for the impact.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and moved my hands away from my face. Once I did so I noticed that I was staring at trees; a whole open space of trees which looked like Sherwood Forest.

'It can't be Sherwood Forest; I don't even _live_ near a forest.' I thought to myself as I started wandering around the woods. A moment later I heard footsteps from behind me. Acting on an impulse, I whirled around and that's when I finally saw him; the man of my dreams. Allen A Dale.

~~Lily POV~~

I had been sitting waiting for Alice for ten minutes.

"It doesn't take that long for her to get back home. I wonder where she is.' I thought to myself, before I took my phone out from my zip-up red hoodie pocket and called her. Her cell went immediately to answer phone. I ended the call with a small frown on my face and started eating my lunch while waiting for Alice to come back.

**End of the Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Robin Hood series.**

**Chapter 1**

~~Lily's POV~~

Here I was, standing in Sir Guy of Gisborne's manor house with the man himself standing in front of me. As I stood there frozen he started walking towards me at a leisured pace.

"Oh. My. God! He is going to kill me." I thought with fear as he stared down at me with intense eyes.

"Lady Brown," he said in his rough, yet at the same time smooth voice, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he murmured.

I stood there stock still as he kept moving towards me. He reached out his hand and touched my cheek. It felt smooth, soft and fluffy… _Fluffy…?_

My eyes snapped open only to see that my little Yorkshire terrier, Guinness, was pawing at my face to wake me up. I groaned and slowly got out of my bed. Once I had washed and had taken my breakfast, I realised that it was already 8.30 am.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late for college." I exclaimed before I leaned down to stroke and pet Guinness. With a kiss on his little head, I left in a hurry. I ran out of the door and headed straight for college.

~0~0~0~0~

As usual the day at college was long and boring. Once I arrived at home I realised that my mum and dad where not back yet.

"Mum? Dad?" I yelled, just to check, and when I got no reply I went to the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. There I found a note. I leaned forward to look at it better.

_To Lily_

_ Your father and I have been invited to go on a two-week cruise around the Mediterranean. We left earlier today while you were at college. There is a list on how to look after Guinness and there are some frozen meals in the freezer. _

_We'll be back in two weeks from today. We love you, little girl. _

_Xxx Your mum and dad _

"Yes!" I shouted in a voice that startled the dog. He came running to my side, wondering what I was shouting about. Laughing, I picked him up and hugged him close.

"We are going to have the best two weeks ever!" I told him as I held him in my arms, "To start off with, we should have a Robin Hood marathon, starting with series one. What do you say, Guinness?" I asked.

Guinness barked excitedly while wagging his tail like a fan.

I laughed "I'll take that as a yes then."

I set my yorkie down and ran to my bedroom. I came returned minutes later with all the BBC Robin Hood box sets in my hands.

Once I got into the living room, I turned on the TV and the DVD player. I then inserted the first DVD of series 1. Once the DVD was in, I went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. When it was ready, I heard the faint theme music for the title sequence. I rushed back to the living room and sat down with the bowl of popcorn on one side and Guinness on the other. He lay down and sighed contently as I stroked him while I pressed _play_ on the remote.

I had just gotten up to the part where Robin of Locksley and Sir Guy of Gisborne had met for the first time when something odd happened. Just as Robin was going to announce that he owned Locksley the television froze.

"What the –"I started with a frown, before a voice from the TV, which sounded fairly like Lady Marian, started murmuring.

_"We need you, Lily... Come to me." _

I sat there shocked and stared at the television screen. After a few seconds, I shook my head to clear it.

"It's a dream… I must have fallen asleep again. Come on, Guinness. Walk me up." I said quietly.

Guinness then yapped from behind me and I whirled around only to realise that I was awake. Then, all of a sudden, I felt arms around my waist. The arms tightened and pulled me right into the television.

**End of chapter 1 **

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed the prologue, I have made a few changes with my fantastic beta reader Linalove, I recommend you check out her stories as they are amazing. **

**Will write soon. Mariangisborne**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello once again my fellow readers, we are about to find out what has happened to Lily. I would like to say that from now until I say, it will be in Lily's POV, Just because I want to think of how to introduce the two OCs together. Anyways let's get on with the story shall we. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Robin Hood, BBC and TigerAspects own the incredible TV series. However if I did Guy would be sitting next to me. **

**Chapter 2**

After a few minutes, I felt the arms leave my waist and I suddenly opened my eyes. The scenery in front of me was mesmerising; a beautiful and tranquil canapé of trees was hanging above me.

I stood up after a few moments of staring at the trees and that was when I realised that I was no longer wearing my skinny jeans and hoodie. Instead I had on a light blue quarter length sleeved shirt with a black laced bodice around my waist. The bottom half of my body was covered with black army type trousers along with a pair of black highwaymen type boots.

"I look a bit like Marian when she joins Robin to be a part of his gang." I murmured quietly to myself. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a horse's hooves from behind me. I slowly turned around and my jaw almost dropped to the ground. In front of me was Lady Marian, the woman who wooed both Guy and Robin during the series. She climbed down from her tame white horse and walked towards me until she was in front of me.

"Lily Bennett, the start of your destiny has begun." She said in her soft, motherly like voice.

I stood looking at her with a bewildered look on my face, not believing what she had just told me.

"My destiny? What do you mean by that?" I asked with concern and confusion in my voice Marian nodded knowingly, "I understand the confusion you are feeling now. I felt the same when I was told of your destiny. Now, your destiny is simply this; an army has been set up by Prince John which you know as _The Black Knights_. As you know from your universe their aim was to help Prince John rule Britain. This aim has been changed by someone else, he calls himself _The Warlock_. He has commanded the black knights to take over Europe and eventually the world, becoming the ruler of all. Your destiny is this, Lily. You have to find out what the _Warlock_ has planned for this universe. The only way you can do this is to be at the heart of it; here at Nottingham. The Sheriff is Prince John's right hand man. He is the only one who knows about the plans that are going on between Prince John and the _Warlock_. In this world your identity has changed, you are now Lily Knighton."

I tried to absorb all of the information, including me being her sister. After I had done so I looked up at her.

"So what is my story? How have I come back to Knighton and Nottingham?" I asked.

She laughed at my question and after some time she spoke.

"Yes that would be a suspicion. However, this is your story from the past to the present; you were born here in Knighton when I was two years old. That same year our mother ran away with you to the north of England where you spent fifteen years. When the Crusades started, you packed up your bags and ran away from home and joined the many women who marched to the Holy Land to help our fallen soldiers. After three years of seeing the bloodshed and deaths you have returned to your true home, here in Knighton, to deliver the news of our mother's death." She finished.

We were both looking at each other with sorrow in our eyes. I took this moment to walk towards her and hugged her affectionately.

"I love you, my dear sister. I am sorry to hear the dreadful news."

Marian pulled away from the hug and looked at me, "I knew you would fit perfectly within this world. So shall we return home, my dear sister?"

I looked at Marian with happiness glimmering in my eyes, "We shall."

Marian then led me to a brown horse. She claimed it was mine. I hopped onto the horse and followed her back to Knighton.

As we were riding through Knighton, I was amazed by the community of villagers. As I passed by them, I noticed that a lot of villagers who lived on the outskirts of the village were begging outside of the nobles' homes. They were looking malnourished and rather ill. I rode a bit quicker to catch up to Marian.

When I was beside her I asked with concern, "Why is there so many villagers begging on the streets. There weren't many in the universe. Is this the doing of the Warlock?"

Marian nodded slowly and turned her horse into a stable yard beside a noble home, which I recognized as Knighton Manor. I dismounted the horse and handed the reins to the stable hand. I then followed Marian into the manor. When we entered I was fascinated by the interior. There were wooden beams holding up the top floor of the manor and plain yet beautiful furnishings. The image was completed by a majestic fireplace; a detail that made the manor feel homely.

I then heard footsteps on the wooden floorboards from behind me. I turned around slowly only to see the former Sheriff of Nottingham, and now my father. I took a step towards him and spoke in a shy yet confident voice, "Hello, father it's me, Lily; your youngest daughter."

He looked at first shocked as though he had seen a ghost, but once I announced that I was his daughter, he stepped towards me.

"I knew it was you, Lily. My little flower you surprised me. You look like your mother. How is she?" he asked me softly.

I looked up at him with sorrow written on my face, "She passed away three years ago. She was giving birth to my little brother, but died shortly after with my little brother." As I was telling him I broke down into tears. My father rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head and whispered into my hair, "She would have wanted you to be strong as she was. I know you have not had enough time to grieve for her. But I know that she would have wanted us to move on with our lives."

I raised my head and wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded, I pulled away from his embrace and asked, "So I'm welcomed to stay here at Knighton?"

Her new found father laughed, "Of course you can stay. We have a guest bedroom which is just beside Marian's room. Marian, would you like to show your sister to her room?"

Marian smiled and led me up towards the bedroom in which I was going to stay. She opened the door and let me enter the room first.

The room was simply beautiful. The double four poster bed which sat in the middle of the room was grand. A vanity desk was under the window, a wardrobe stood in one corner on the room and there was also a chest that sat at the foot of the bed.

I turned to Marian, "I love it." I said with a twinkle in my eye.

She smiled, "I knew you would. I will ask Jane to bring some of my old nightgowns and day clothing. You can wear those for the time being. Your destiny has begun." She told me gently. She left a few moments after her maid came with the clothing that she had given me. The maid placed one lilac nightgown on the bed and put the rest in the wardrobe. With a small curtsy she left the room. I slipped out my clothes and put on the ankle length nightgown and went straight to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the birds singing and the servants doing their daily routines. I rose up from the bed and walked to the wardrobe to find something to wear for the day. I picked out a cream undershirt with full sleeves and a forest green slip on dress which had a laced up back. The skirt of the dress was split in four areas, making it easy to go riding in. I also chose a pair of black pants to wear underneath. After I was washed and dressed, I walked down stairs to see that the table in the middle of the room was being set up for breakfast. I walked up to one of the maids, Mary was her name, and asked if I could help with bringing the food to the table. She accepted and told me that there was food to be brought in from the kitchen. She showed me where it was and I left to collect it.

When I came back, I saw Marian and Edward at the table. My father was sitting and discussing something over the table. When they saw me enter with the food, they smiled. Edward patted the bench beside him. I walked over to him and sat down. He looked at me and back to Marian with a fatherly look in his eyes.

"You have your mother's heart, both of you… But back to the subject at hand. Marian and you have been asked to take my place in the nobles' council which is held at NottinghamCastle. This is to happen _if _I become ill to attend. Now, Marian has offered to take you Nottingham to look for new clothing and to also meet the Sheriff himself. I got a letter yesterday concerning an execution of some villagers from Locksley who only stole three bags of wheat from Sir Guy's store." He said.

I was annoyed at what my father had just told me; at the injustice of it all. I was about to voice my opinion, but Edward raised his hand and continued speaking, "I know what you are about to say. The sentence is harsh; I agree, but it is no longer up to me. I want you and Marian to ride ahead of me, as I am to speak to families of people who are to be executed today. We will be leaving soon."

After we finished breakfast, Marian and I collected our horses from the stable. I thanked the stable hand before following Marian to Nottingham. As we were heading towards Nottingham, I noticed that there was more people on the streets, including children, Marian turned her head to see the horrified look on my face.

She spoke to me in that familiar soothing voice of hers, "This is the true work of the Sheriff and the Warlock. The increasing taxes are causing innocent families to be thrown out of their own homes."

"Why?" I asked with concern in my voice.

Marian then turned her head towards me, "The money hording Sheriff is the one to blame. Because only by having everyone at the lowest point the Warlock can take over Britain." She said in a hushed voice yet at the same time loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded my head and looked towards the castle gates which were lifted above our heads. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that the guards were giving me lewd stares. I ignored them and looked at the grand steps of the castle. The Sheriff of Nottingham was looking at us as we approached. He was attempting to smile and be happy for our arrival. I looked to his right and there he was, the man in leather in the flesh; Sir Guy of Gisborne.

He noticed me looking at him. He walked towards me and spoke in his smooth yet rough voice.

"May I help you down, my lady?" He asked and gave one of his famous smirks.

I had to contain the fan girl within me so I simply nodded.

"Why thank you, Sir Guy." I replied.

His hands went to my waist and he lifted me from the horse before he slowly placed me on the ground. By that point the Sheriff had made his way towards us.

"And who is this charming young lady, Marian? Is she one of your new maids?" he asked with interest.

Marian was the only one who could tell I was shocked, so she stepped forward, "Sheriff, Sir Guy." She nodded her head decisively, "I would like to introduce you to my long lost sister, Lily Knighton."

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Thank you once again for the reviews. I enjoyed writing this chapter as I was able to go into great detail about the areas and objects which Lily seen. As you can tell my history knowledge has came into play. **

**I want to ask you, what music should I listen to next to help me with chapter 3? This chapter I was listening to Little Mix - DNA.**

**Feel free to leave any feedback and ideas as I would like to know how you would like to see this story go. MarianGisborne. XoX**


	4. Apology

**Hi guys, I am so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I had it already to be betaed and published BUT my computer decided to blue screen and a virus attacked it. Lucky I managed to save it. Also last week I moved into my new home I found out that I had no connection what so ever to the internet, hopefully this week everything will be up and running again. **

**So once again sorry, it will be coming soon, For the time being stay amazing and keep reading ! :D**


	5. Chapter 3

******Hello my fellow readers, yes I am back it has been horrific not being able to load up this chapter. The next chapter after this will be out by next week, just working on a little bit at the moment while watching Doctor Who. **

**Anyhow, let's get on with the chapter. Once again I thank LinaLove for beater reading the story. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I do not own Robin Hood, it is owned by the BBC and TigerAspects. (If I did I would have Guy beside me. :D)**

**We Are Robin Hood**

**Chapter 3 – Will You Tolerate This? **

**Lily POV **

I curtsied and turned to face the Sheriff and Sir Guy.

"It is an honour to meet you both." I said.

The Sheriff did his best to smile and be polite while releasing a small cough. Sir Guy was his usual charming self; he folded his arms and sent one of his smouldering smiles.

"Well, we will be glad to see you with your sister around the castle more often, won't we, Gisborne?" The sheriff replied.

Sir Guy then looked at both Marian and me, "Yes, it would be interesting for everyone to see a new face around Nottingham. Perhaps you would like to join me on a tour of Nottingham and the surrounding area, Lady Lily." While speaking, he turned his gaze to me, staring at me with enchanting silvery-blue eyes. I had to contain a shudder from showing before I replied with a smile.

"I would love to, Sir Guy. It would be interesting to see Nottingham with a man of the people."

Both Marian and I moved towards the balcony and it was then that we noticed that our father was standing there and waiting for us. We approached our father and we noticed the sadness on his face.

"Four men from LocksleyVillage are to be hung for stealing three bags of wheat from the stores in Locksley." He murmured with dread.

As soon as I heard the news I had a realization.

_This must be the start of series one… I can't believe that I am a part of this._ I thought to myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sheriff's voice. He welcomed both Robin of Locksley and Much, Robin's manservant, back to Nottingham. The Sheriff then asked Much if he would like to see the Banquet Hall which was prepared for all the nobles after the execution. Much, when hearing the word 'banquet', accepted the offer and followed the knights to the Banquet Hall. As Much left, the villagers from Locksley, Nottingham and the other neighbouring villages, started to filter into the castle courtyard, gathering around the hangman's noose. As I was looking around the people, I spotted the face of my best friend; Alice. I waved my hand in her direction and she looked up at me with a blank expression on her face. I was shocked.

_Has she forgotten who I am? It looks like she is looking right through me._ I thought quietly to myself. After realising what had happened, I heard the Sheriff's dramatic announcement to the guards. He ordered them to bring out the prisoners and as soon as he spoke the words the prisoners were herded through the courtyard like cattle to the hangman's noose. A lot of the villagers were sobbing quietly while murmuring the prisoners' names. Then, the Sheriff handed Robin the acclimation of execution. It had to be read out to the villagers and nobles that were in the castle.

When Robin didn't take the acclimation, the Sheriff told him that if he refused, his friend Much would be "dropping in". The Sheriff then pointed towards the battlements to show the two guards at Much. The guards, who had been told to 'show Much to the Banquet Hall', restrained him and bent him over, close to the edge. I saw a hint of guilt in Robin's eyes; he knew that it was wrong of him to bring Much with him. He grabbed the parchment hatefully and began reading the acclimation out loud.

Just as Robin had finished the acclimation and the Sheriff was to begin the hanging, a priest stepped forward.

"Wait! On behalf of Anthony, our bishop, I claim benefit of clergy for these men, they cannot be hung." He exclaimed.

The sheriff snarled at the priest, "These are not holy men, they cannot plead the cloth." He hissed.

"Get on with it." He muttered to Robin.

The priest was insistent.

"I came last night to administer their last rites," he said loudly.

The sheriff then turned to his jailer who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head murmuring a quiet yes. The Sheriff then turned back to the priest and snarled at him .

"So?" he snarled.

The priest took a deep breath and continued.

"And each one came to God through me, repenting his sins, and asking to take the cloth," He then took a scroll out of his robes, unravelled it and read it to the crowd, "I, Anthony, Very Reverend Vicar Apostolic hereby confer-" he was cut off rudely.

"Shut up." The Sheriff shouted. His yell made me jump slightly and I moved closer to Marian who put a protective arm around me.

The Sheriff then turned to his own Canon, "Is this possible?" he asked.

The canon was shocked at the question, but replied nonetheless.

"They could not be novices overnight."

"They have become Postulants, Novice novices, if you like, and so are under the protection of the church." The priest then called out.

The Sheriff knew something was up.

"Novice novices, how novel. Well hang 'em." He hissed as he pointed towards the men waiting to be executed, "And arrest him." He pointed towards the priest. The priest tried to make a break for the gates but was caught by the Sheriff's men. He was turned around and his disguise was taken off to reveal Jeffrey of course. He had come to help Robin free Will and the boys.

_ How could I forget that? What's the next part?_ I thought to myself.

After I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw Robin with a bow and a drawn arrow.

"People of Nottingham." He started speaking loudly. He fired the arrow and hit the rope which held Luke Scarlett. He found his target and the hit allowed Luke to drop and to be helped up by the crowd.

"These men have committed no crime worth a spell in the stocks." Robin continued. He then fired two more arrows which hit Will's and Benedict's rope. The crowd helped them to be untied.

"Will you tolerate this injustice? I, for one," He paused then fired the last arrow he had into Allen's rope. I could see Alice breathing a sigh of relief and ran forward to help him.

"Will not." Robin then finished his sentence.

The Sheriff grunted angrily and ordered his guards to catch the escaped prisoners and Robin. Robin saw it coming and somersaulted into the advancing mob, sending the Sheriff's men everywhere. Robin heard Much shout out for him. Robin, Marian and me looked up at the battlements to see Much being held firm and up in the air, awaiting his final drop.

The Sheriff smirked evilly "Yield, Locksley, or say farewell to your little friend Mulch." He said to Robin.

Robin turned back to see both the Sheriff and Gisborne with identical villainous looks on their faces.

Robin gave them a stern look , "His name is Much."

The Sheriff laughed and Gisborne smirked, which made me shiver with fright.

"He'll be Mulch in a moment," the Sheriff said. He then signalled his men to drop Much. Robin saw his chance; he grasped a sword which he took from the guard and threw it. It hit both of the guards on their helmets with precision.

I looked to my right to gaze at Marian who breathed a sigh of relief.

_Well, I can see why she likes him._ I thought to myself.

**Third Person View **

Robin then once again made his way to help out Will and the others to escape and move away from the castle. He fought his way to meet up with Luke and Will and helped them to clear a path for them to escape.

Just as Robin made it to the castle gates, Much spoke up.

"Master, look out!" He shouted.

Robin quickly turned around to see an archer with his bow erect and an arrow ready to be fired. The archer turned to look at the Sheriff and the Sheriff nodded his head and watched on with anticipation, waiting to see Robin die.

Just as the archer pulled back the arrow, he stumbled and fell. Robin looked up and saw that a jewelled dagger was thrust in his neck. He looked towards Marian, knowing that she was trained by her father's best friend. Marian saw Robin look at her and she simply smiled. She turned around, and trying to show that it was not her dagger, she patted her sister's shoulder and walked ahead of her. As Marian's sister, Lily, turned around, Robin saw that there was a hair pin missing.

He smiled. _She has trained her maid? Well this is certainly unusual of Marian…_

**Lily's POV **

As we left to go to the Grand Hall, Marian led me to a room that she used while staying at NottinghamCastle. Inside of the room was a basic four-poster bed, a chest, a wardrobe in the far corner and a desk in the centre of the room. Once we were in the room, Marian locked the door and pulled out her purse. She opened it and handed me the spare dagger; the same one I threw at Robin's attacker.

'I can't believe I killed someone… Maybe I should ask Marian if I can help her with her Night Watchman campaign.'

I walked towards the desk and placed the pin back in its original place. Once I was done, Marian opened the door again. As we walked back to the courtyard I turned to Marian.

"Marian, could I join you tonight when you help the poor at the Night Watchman?" I whispered and Marian nodded, but put her finger to her lips. I nodded in understanding.

As we made it back to the courtyard, Sir Guy walked towards me and Marian.

"Lady Marian, Lady Lily." He greeted, "I was wondering if you would like your tour of Nottingham now since the execution has been postponed." He offered.

I looked at Marian who had moved away from our conversation and then looked back to Sir Guy .

"I would be honoured, Sir Guy. Marian will let father know that I will be getting back late." Sir Guy then gave one of his spine tingling smirks and offered me his arm which I took. He led me to the stables to collect their horses.

Once they were on their horses, Sir Guy led his horse beside mine while we made our way around Nottingham. The journey was quiet for a while until we turned the corner. In front of us we could see Locksley. I looked at Sir Guy with a confused look.

"Why are we at Locksley? I thought we were touring around Nottingham?" I asked.

Sir Guy stopped his horse outside of Locksley Manor and he dismounted the black stead. He walked towards my horse and held out his arms.

"I would like to show you my new lodgings. The Sheriff has made me the new Lord of Locksley." He said firmly.

I could see that his had a powerful gleam in his eyes. I smiled politely at him and swept my leg over the horse. I was helped down by Sir Guy who grasped me firmly around the waist. He then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise." I then closed my eyes and felt his hands in mine. A sudden warm feeling overtook me.

_ This is every fan girl's dream. If only Alice could see me now._

He then led me to a warm room. I heard his heeled boots thud on the floor as he lowered his voice again.

"You can open your eyes now." he murmured.

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in Locksley Manor's grand hall. It looked similar to Knighton apart from the grand fireplace and the far end of the manor. Sir Guy then showed me to a chair beside the fire. I took the seat gratefully and waited for him to take a seat.

He looked over at me and sighed, "I saw what you did back at Nottingham Lily… Luckily for you, the Sheriff was more interested in Locksley."

I was shocked although, I didn't show it.

"So, what do you advise me to do, Sir Guy? Protect the people or myself?" I asked Guy.

Guy scoffed and then rose from his seat, "You are just like Marian. For your safety, your family is to stay here with me; in Locksley. We have to ensure that no harm comes to Sir Edward's youngest daughter." He said.

I was left dumfounded by his words.

_Does he care for me more than Marian? But I thought that in the series he was smitten with her. _I thought to myself as I stood up from my seat.

"Thank you for your kind offer, Sir Guy, but I have to decline." I shook my head before I turned and walked out of Locksley Manor. I rode back to Knighton on my own.


End file.
